An individual mode may be set to an application operated in each communication device. Therefore, when a user uses a plurality of communication devices, it is required that the user pays attention to the current mode in each of the communication devices. For example, in the case in which the user uses the plurality of communication devices, when the user changes a communication device that is an operation target, it is required that the user remembers the current mode of a communication device that is a change destination, or re-recognizes the mode from a content displayed on a screen of the communication device. In addition, the number of modes to pay attention to is increased with an increase in the number of used communication devices, so that it is probable that the usability of the communication devices is reduced.
In addition, in a situation in which a plurality of users uses a plurality of communication devices for a cooperative work, the operated communication devices may be exchanged between the users for the work. When the communication devices are exchanged, it is troublesome for the users to recognize the current modes set to the communication devices. Such setting of the modes for the respective communication devices causes a reduction in the usability.
For the above-described problem of the modes in the case in which the plurality of users uses the plurality of communication devices for the cooperative work, a method is considered in which a mode is managed for each user, and the mode for each of the users is reflected on communication devices operated by the user. As a result, the user may perform the operation in a consistent mode, regardless of a communication device to be operated. The technologies in the related arts are discussed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-200775, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-66956, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-140590.